Seven Days
by KittyMayhem
Summary: Every single day of the week brings something different, whether its in the same week, or different days of the week through a length of time. Goku/Vegeta Sap, Angst, H/C, Violence
1. Seven Days

Seven Days

* * *

Standard disclaimers

* * *

Prologue:

How did it come to this?

A simple touch would have been meaningless before. One would have shrugged it off, the other laughing at the attitude given to him. It was always like this between them. There was nothing more than acquaintance, annoyance, and sometimes friendliness. How that came about was beyond them...but it was there, no matter how many times they had come together to spar, to fight...whatever they wound up doing.

Somehow, through some sick twist of fate, at least to one, if not both, they always seemed to pair off at the oddest times and under extreme circumstances. Many fights...many battles. All countless but they always met and fought as one on various occasion. Sharing one body one could learn many things about the other and it goes both ways.

Never did they mention what they had found out about the other. Even if there was a deeper bond neither really wished to acknowledge. When one had found out how hard life had been for his smaller counterpart, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. But he didn't want pity. So he never gave him any.

Somehow...they had gotten closer unknowingly. Now they met every other day, whether it be to practice, which was the case mostly. And on rare occasions, like today, They sat and talked which is something they would never reveal to the others.

Monday...

That's where it started.

Monday or Monday Revised


	2. Monday: A friend of mine

Monday

* * *

Standard disclaimers

* * *

_"Monday...a friend of mine..."_

The cliff's edge was much more warming than the world they'd left behind. They sat upon the edge of it in exhaustion, worn from the battle that had grown colder in their time together. Once it was a dance of proof; the knowledge that someone was better and would prevail, or knowing there was a need to grow stronger and overpower. That dance was violent, bloody, passionate...and even beautiful if one would dare to call it that. Now...that dance had become tepid; steps had been memorized and sought no improvement from the two bodies that had mastered it long before they'd known. The color had waned and left them with pale colors, worn holes, and a comfort that no other could bring them now. They were content to be as is, and sought not to change this comfort.

At least, not on this level.

One sank against the other, his head tilted back as he inhaled the mists of a foggy morning. The rain had come and gone, and left them with a parting memoir of white that clouded most of what they could see. It was in that mist that their heated skin cooled, and they let their hearts calm themselves against the unseen. No one was here to judge them, to berate them, or to nose in where they were not wanted. A sound foot shifting the weight of the broader of the two brought about the sound of rocks tumbling down into the murkiness. Where they would land, no one was sure. They were rather high up...and not in the least bit interested in coming back down.

"You all right?" he asked.

That mane of black shook against his shoulders in a yes/no fashion. "No. You?"

"I'm fucking exhausted..."

Had he not the energy to keep his eyes open, he would have jerked back and gaped at him. "Did you just---?!"

"Shit, yeah....man, I'm getting too fucking old for this. Oh...man, you always work me up!"

Worked up was a mild way of putting it. They always managed to push the other over the edge...it was just a question of how long it would take. These days...it didn't take much pushing...and he wasn't sure why. He shrugged, regretting it almost as fast as the instinctive gesture had riddled him with pain. "You can't fucking talk," he muttered. "Man...I'm sore all over!"

"You have to admit...that last punch was nice."

"....I'll give you that one. You've been hanging around me too much."

"And this is a bad thing?"

"Is it?"

He shook his head, though the sigh that followed was a conversation they were familiar with. He looked down, and toyed with the hole in his gi their fighting had created this time. "She's going to kill me...again."

"That'll never change. Doesn't she have anything to do other than moan over those things??"

His companion snorted and seemed to glare a little at the skies. "If she did, I'd probably be wearing something different," he muttered. "And then there's yours...always trying to sum me up, or speak on behalf of mine...which is getting on my fucking nerves." The rock that was beneath his lax grip suddenly found itself grounded into dust. He stared at it, and at his sparring partner breathing heavily into the mists. "Why can't they leave well enough alone?"

He didn't quite mean to open his mouth...but he couldn't quite help it. "You live life with one foot in a fucking dream, Kakorrot," he snorted. "And other is here...with me. Sometimes....sometimes I wonder which is the lie."

".....Vegeta?"

He turned in time to see the smaller saiyan look away into the damp air. How long had they been at this? One would say hours, bit for the pair of them, it had been a lifetime. The bickering, the fighting, the joint efforts in trying to stop the inevitable had come and taken their toll. They felt older than they were, and thought better of a world that gave little love for those who sacrificed. False idols stole hope and glory, leaving them in seclusion and unable to show anyone aside their loved ones what they were truly made of. This hide and seek game of theirs...it was a tiring one. Their only release from the binds the world had placed upon them was when they spared like this. It was a glorious few hours of unbridled anger and frustration releasing themselves from the pent up bodies that could not move past the filling point. It left them drained, tired, and thoughtful...and sometimes a little more peaceful than they'd ever been.

But, now that he stared upon the smaller saiyan, it seemed as if the peace had no more hold upon his worn spirit. Vegeta turned his head ever so slightly, smiling just the same when something came alive in his eyes. Goku could only ponder that look...and stored it in his mind's eyes for a later reference.

What was there to smile about?

"What are you thinking about?"

Just as quiet as that smile had been, he flicked his gaze up quickly and said, "You." Caught off guard by the response, he swallowed the lump in his throat and forced his heart back to normalcy. If he knew... "Me??"

"Yeah."

"What about me?? Did I--"

"You lie so much....but you never lie to me. Why place the mask on?"

He had to lie. If he didn't-- "If people knew me like that, their worlds would shatter," he answered. "If not for the mask, people would see my every thought, dream, and desire....and most often its not something anyone would fathom a simpleton to give thought to. Why?"

"....I'm quite honored to see that side of you. I don't...feel the need to conform to fit in."

"Because I can't lie to you," he admitted, startling himself and Vegeta in the same breath. With it out there in the open now, there was little choice but to explain what he meant. "You are real...your scars, your anger....your past....and your heart....all of it is real, and something I would never smother. To kill that...is like killing you...and killing you is the last thing on my mind."

"Do you---"

"NO! Never....I'll never say that it's unfortunate. If anything...it's opened my eyes."

"And yet," he sighed, deeply unsettled by the thoughts in his mind, "Five minutes with me, and I'm up to something."

"Because of arrogance....and the unwillingness to let go."

It felt good, being this honest. Being honest was what was on the job description in the dream life. He never said anything that wasn't the truth, and yet...he lied more often than a compulsive kleptomaniac. The skies grew deeper in their darkness, rumbling with the promise of more rain. He inhaled the air once more, and could smell the oncoming weather more than he could feel it. They would have to leave soon, but the world could spare him a few moments more.

"....I didn't understand....and I still don't," he breathed softly. "Yet, I have a better understanding. I know you, almost as well as I know myself...and its all I can do not to scream for you."

"Scream....for me??"

"I don't know how anyone could harbor so much...go through all that...and not want to scream every day. But...I realize that this is your strength, and your weakness. You hold so much in, and you never let it go...not even when its all said and done. For that much, I would love nothing more than to steal your pain away, make it my own....and give you a moment when you didn't see it. I still wonder...what keeps you sane...."

"......You."

The skies roared then, breaking open and pouring the heavens down upon their meager forms. He looked down and peered through the plaster that was his bangs to see Vegeta hunch forward. A light sniff gave away the salt in the air; his gentle prodding of his chin unveiling the source of it, and the pain that was visible in every tremor. He let him go, and sighed gratefully when he leaned into his shoulder saying nothing.

"You tell anyone about this..."

Almost nothing.

"Are you telling the truth?? Did you mean that??"

"Of course I meant it...I told you, I can't lie to you."

At least someone wouldn't. He didn't think there'd be anyone in this entire universe who would tell him true without the added benefit of pulling the wool over his eyes. This thing called pride blinded many to the untruths; covered their eyes and ears from what they didn't want to hear and allowed mouths a moment to form something they desperately wanted. This life, this so called life of leisure and solace with peace reigning upon the earth...he wanted to shove it somewhere dark and tell it to shut up. Why did people act happy when they weren't? What was the point in it?!

"So others can't see...our pain," he heard him murmur. He looked up again and felt the warmth he'd been missing for many years in the single act of wiping his tears from his drenched face. How he could tell what were tears and what was rain was a mystery. But he knew. It didn't keep him from saying what he needed to say.

"I smile...so people can't see what I'm feeling. So people don't **feel** what I'm feeling. But you...you've always seen through me." He laughed quietly at that, amazed that it was so true. He never called his bluffs, but he didn't cut him any slack when they were alone. "You keep me level headed...aware that the world is more than just sunshine. You keep me grounded....and I thank you for that."

"You....you thank me?? All I've ever done---"

"Is make me see. My friend...you don't praise me, you don't expect me to rise to the challenge and defeat whoever...the one I can turn to and get an **honest** answer. I think I love you for that more than anything..."

Hearing those words made the skies feel as if they weren't there. The rain still poured as it did, but he didn't quite feel it. All he felt was the warmth, a warmth he quickly buried himself into when it took hold of him. If not for the soft press of his lips to his temple, he might have believed it was a dream. A damned good one, but a dream. Too bad it wasn't. He felt his heart thunder and calm under the weight of his arms curling around him; the scent of his musk mingling with the rain was enough to make him drowsy and alert at the same time. He buried himself deeper and focused on the steady heart beat beneath his ears. Even now...he was stronger...

"You're the strong one..."

What the--?! "....are you reading my thoughts?!"

Goku laughed deeply and shook his head. "No. But I have a question...no, two..."

"What?"

"Well...do you want to do something tomorrow? Like play a game?"

"A game?? What kind of game are you talking about??"

"Oh...something like Chess."

That was enough to make him blink owishly at the laughing brick hugging the life out of him. "Are you insane?! You know how to--"

"Of course I know. There's a lot people don't know about me...and I'd like to let you in on them, if you'll let me."

There wasn't anyway to say no to that. Although, "You'd better not be pulling my leg..."

"Nah! I'm serious. Okay, second question."

"Yeah?"

"Can we go home now?! I'm sure my boxers are carrying a gallon of fucking water by now!"

This time, he was laughing. He couldn't quite help picturing him in boxers, which in turn left his cheeks fighting the red. He allowed himself to be helped to his feet, and together they flew off in the same direction. Well, only because Goku tugged at his arm and brought him closer as they flew off. Unmindful of the world and what it wanted, he willingly buried himself and left himself drift between Goku and the rain.

Tuesday was going to be interesting.

* * *

Tuesday


	3. Tuesday: We played a game

Tuesday

* * *

Standard disclaimers

* * *

_"Tuesday....we played a game...."_

Yesterdays revelations never quite seemed as clear as the rain was that day. In it, all he felt was the warmth of a desperately needed friend; a word he could not just place upon anyone. Such a title had been reserved for someone like him...and knowing this didn't make meeting him any easier. In fact, it made it that much harder. What the hell were friends supposed to do together? Well, being himself was part of that equation, though some people might have chewed their limbs off in shock trying to get away from the disbelief. That thought alone tempted him to try it, but he decided to save it for a really rainy day. Maybe someone would run screaming.

At least Goku had a clue as to what to expect. Anyone else was a waste of time at this point.

The agreed upon time and place was a little after noon upon Roshi's island. Why Goku wanted to meet there was still a mystery to him. Goku's excuse was neutral ground, but he wasn't too keen on that. Roshi was a man of many talents and hidden thoughts, not to mention a deviant when he had a chance. That, and the others always seemed to meet there whenever Goku popped up. When that happened, his default mood would click into place, and the comments would start. Then the inevitable argument would follow. Finally he would up and leave, unable to handle the babble and the nonsense of normalcy. He really didn't want that to happen this time. He needed it **not** to happen this time.

A little freedom is all anyone asks for. Why was it so hard to grant him that much? But being free in their eyes meant being happy and carefree; things that he didn't know the first thing about. Well, not like that. He could be as free as any of them. Yet, just because he decided to sit alone and ponder and scowl at the noise, did it make him vain, moody, or brooding? Is that all anyone saw? Goku...hah, that blundering buffoon always called him on it. He couldn't quite call him that now...but he had his moments of deserve. There were so many possibilities now when there were so few then...and he only owed it to their "forced" joining of mind body and soul. There wasn't a thing that they didn't quite know about each other...which excited and frightened him. Could he let him a little closer...or was it going to be too much?

He'd try. It was all he could do about now.

His thoughts brought him to the white sands of the small island. Landing and walking inward, he didn't have to look long to find the object of his searching. He readily but silently sucked his teeth.

"Oh, hey Vegeta. You made it after all."

Vegeta nodded at the turtle master who hadn't aged a single day. He didn't know why that old coot played like he was old. Well, he **was** but that was beside the point. He knew one thing: senility wasn't in his future, nor was a sleeping libido. Roshi grinned that grin and went back to what he was doing, turning the magazine a bit and mentally drooling over the babe in the centerfold.

"Perv..."

"What?! Give an old man a break. I need this like I need air...."

Goku snorted from his seat nearby and stood against the midday sun. His removed his shades, smiling when Vegeta eyed him up and down. For once, he wasn't in the Gi. He decided on a simple pair of cargo shorts that hung relatively low on his hips, and a wife-beater that didn't do much to cover all of the gap. A pair of sandals was all he was going to walk in today, which left no room for fights or anything of the like. He was serious when he said he wanted to hang out, and nothing was going to get in their way.

Not even the perv.

"Are you ready?"

"Y-yeah...sure. Where--"

"Inside. Don't worry so much. No one's coming."

"Are you SURE?"

"Positive. Trust me."

Okay. That he could do. He nodded and watched as Roshi got up on his own and hopped on his nimbus. He still couldn't believe he could get on that thing. Either way, he left with a wave and left Vegeta staring into the white clothed chest standing before him in an instant.

"That was fast," he murmured.

"He...had somewhere to be. Besides," he said lightly reaching to trace a visible collar bone, "This might get interesting."

Vegeta's red cheeks were another memento stored away for future use. His fingers couldn't quite help themselves from lightly tracing the circular pattern. They seemed to want to help themselves today, since he couldn't quite find a time to do it before now. They took full advantage of the situation, and his silent shudder of mild shock and...pleasure?...kept his tail swinging anxiously.

"Should have brought the camera...."

"Why? Picture's not the real thing...."

Hearing him say it was a trigger to keep the soft groan coming from his mouth. Man, he was so soft...and his name danced upon his lips even in the darkest of nights. Screaming it out in silence didn't keep the dreams at bay, or the silent desire to do more than just touch those cheeks. Unsteady breathing woke him; untended parts of him kept him tossing. He didn't know the power looming in his hands. That moment they were one...he never quite let go.

"We...going in?"

"Hmm? Yeah...yeah, come on."

Was it possible to die under the weight of his own step? He suddenly wondered if he'd make it into the house long enough to show Vegeta he wasn't just a mass of brawn.

This was going to be much harder than he thought.

* * *

".....how the hell?!"

He shrugged, unsure of it himself. "I can't explain it...I guess...we just can't outdo the other?"

Vegeta scoffed quietly at that and lay himself down. They'd been at it a whole three hours, and not once had either of them come close to winning. Their pieces always ended in different combinations, but again...stalemate. Fifty stalemates. Lifting a leg carelessly in the air, he eyed the ceiling in slight disgust. How was it that they couldn't even beat the other in a simple game?!

Maybe they weren't meant to. Maybe.

"What are those shorts made of?"

He turned, spying Goku curiously tapping the coffee table in interest. His eyes were glued to his leg, still in the air and unmoving. The only thing covering them was a pair of spandex biker shorts he'd thrown on because of the heat. Why those eyes were glued to them...

"Something form fitting."

Goku dropped his head on the table and shivered. "I can see that."

"Should we stop?"

"Well, DUH. Playing any more will only result in...another stalemate."

"Good. What's for lunch?"

Now that, he wasn't too sure of. "Um...I don't know. Take out?"

"If that's the case, I'd rather cook myself."

Vegeta....cooking?? Somehow the thought just didn't quite adhere itself to his brain. Not like those shorts. Either way, picturing it had him shivering again, though it was from contained laughter he couldn't quite keep in. "A-are you serious?" he breathed short of a dry wheeze. He laughed a little harder and fell back on the floor trying not to laugh himself breathless. "Oh my god...oof!!"

That small body weighed a lot more than it looked. It sat itself on his stomach, settling the laughter and disturbing the balance he had prior to seeing those shorts up close. His hands almost ruined it for him, but he kept them shut and at his sides while Vegeta glared down at him from above.

"And WHAT is so funny about me cooking?"

Goku giggled again, but this time shook his head. "Didn't know you could do that."

"I don't KI cook food like certain people....and Bulma **doesn't** always make food. I don't like the shops around our house, so it was either cook or eat your wife's cooking."

"Ugh...stop, please!" He groaned at the last concoction his wife had made and almost lost the will to eat. "She's not usually that bad..."

"Blame television and menopause."

"Duly blamed. So....how did you learn?"

Not really thinking about it, Vegeta sat back and rested against Goku's legs for support. The larger saiyan quick forced his mind away from the thoughts prickling certain areas into existence. No use in letting that slip.

"I've always known how...since I was a teen anyway," Vegeta admitted. "Plus, I watch the food channel a lot."

"...that would do it."

"That Bobby Flay likes too much spice. Anyhow, One night Bulma 'forgot' to give Trunks the proper creds for their Friday take-out. I wanted to try something I saw...and the brats were perfect guinea pigs. Now I can't get out the kitchen without them hassling me."

"Wow...so would it be rude of me to assume I'm getting a taste?"

"Maybe...if you cook for me."

Surprisingly, Goku nodded. "Sure. Name the date and time!"

"Are you serious?"

"No more than you are. But seriously...Lunch, now?"

Vegeta shrugged. "Does he have food in here?"

"Nothing worth eating. Let's go out."

Out?? Where??

* * *

**_Somewhere else:_**

Goku had this habit of not telling people things. Like where they were going. Or when. Or How. Either way, the taller man had grabbed him by his wrists, and in no uncertain terms indicated that they were going regardless of what he thought. He didn't have any objections. He was hungry himself! But when he said go out to eat, he thought he meant in the city...or somewhere close to the island.

"So...what's on the menu?"

He didn't think he'd go to the source of his hunger...or the origin of his craving. Authentic Chinese food wasn't exactly on his agenda...or being in China in the middle of a very expensive looking restaurant.

"AH! Goku-san!! You are most welcome, yes!!"

Apparently he was well known here. That shouldn't have been a surprise. "Ling! Hey buddy...what's on the menu tonight?"

"Staying??"

"Nah, not tonight."

The small host grinned a little more broadly, looking over to Vegeta appreciatively. //Is this one for keeps?//

"I'm working on it. Food."

//Ah, yes! We have your favorite tonight Goku-san. Shall I prepare the usual amount?//

"Double it, and throw in the egg rolls this time."

Shouts of Chinese rang through the air and left Vegeta blinking. Goku yelled something back, getting a laugh out of the men and blush from the waitresses moving around them. Vegeta pondered quietly to himself, until that firm body gently knocked his own. "You speak Chinese?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't---"

"No one knows. Not really. Just so you know, I speak Italian, Russian, Spanish, and French. Next time, we'll go to France. They've got some amazing food!"

"You've been everywhere..."

"Of course! Hey, Vegeta...."

"hmm?"

"Let's go on a trip!"

"What?!"

//Your order Goku -san!//

Goku gratefully took the bags from the host and bowed in thanks. One card was given and processed rather quickly in their short wait. It was long enough for Vegeta to realize that he was being eyed favorably by the waitresses...and the waiters that openly gazed at him. Why they stared was beyond him, although, he had a sinking feeling it had something to do with the nitwit with an American Express Platinum?!

"What the---"

"Never leave home without it! ready??"

"Wait...why are they staring at me??"

If that smile was outlawed, Goku would have a bounty on his head. "I just told them you had a hot ass."

"WHAT?!"

They were gone before he could say otherwise. Li sighed to himself and shook his head. //That man is CLUELESS. Goku-san can sure pick them.//

* * *

The boxes were divided and spread out, giving range for a free-for all. At one point, that free for all became eating out of the same box, with Goku sometimes plucking pieces out of Vegeta's dishes. Vegeta didn't mind. He usually stole the remnants of Goku's box and ate it before moving onto something else. At the moment, the dumpling he savored was almost lost when he sputtered at the concoction coming to life on the screen. How anyone could throw those things together and call it food was still a strange fact no one could or would fathom.

"I draw the line at RAW," he murmured. "No raw food."

"Sushi?"

"Not even."

"Who do you think will win?"

".....possibly Morimoto. Ah, who knows? But that man almost never looses."

Iron Chef had killed the question of what he really said in that restaurant....and he couldn't have been gladder. He neatly avoided the question of what he'd actually said, and got a silent pleasure in finding the unseen side of Vegeta settling in so quickly. He never would have pegged him as a fanatic of the food channel...or one for picking out peas out of fried rice.

"I don't like freeze-dried fried peas," he murmured.

"Fresh is the way to go?"

"Yeah."

Speaking of fresh...now was as good a time as any to bring it up again. "So...did you want to go?"

"Go where?"

"On a trip...with me?"

Vegeta swallowed what was in his mouth before he choked. "You were serious??!"

"Of course. It'll be good for you. You can really see the sights...and then see what other people do to their food for real."

"Huh....well tell me this, GENIUS...how the hell are we going anywhere without the wives?"

He didn't say no. Good sign, good sign!! "Leave the talking to me. No worries."

"You aren't sweet talking your way into getting past Chi-chi. She can't ** stand** me."

The last pork bun vanished alongside the concern. "So?"

"She would DIE of heart failure and then come back to beat you for even suggesting it."

Again, the concern was not to be found as he inhaled what was left of the chow-mein. "Are you going somewhere with this?"

Well, if Goku wasn't going to be concerned about it, he wasn't going to be. That was his wife...but those were his ears. He really didn't want to hear the tirade of protest. He opened his mouth to say so, and got an egg roll for his trouble. Goku lightly tapped his nose and deftly bit off the other half of it. "Stop worrying," he said around his mouthful. "She'll get over it."

She might have gotten over it, but he didn't think he'd get over the heat in his cheeks. The finger reaching up to wipe clean some rice from the corner of his mouth almost killed him.

How the hell was he going to survive Wednesday?!

* * *

Wednesday


	4. Wednesday: You went away

Wednesday

* * *

Standard disclaimers

* * *

_"Wednesday...you went away..."_

Tuesday leading into Wednesday proved to be a possible precursor for things to come. Once they were done "borrowing" the hut, they'd gone off in search of some quiet time. At least, that was the plan. He wanted to go home and shake things off, but Goku decided to come along and playfully pestered him. It only resulted in their play fighting, which ended sometime before the night was out. He didn't quite remember at what moment, but it was looking good for about eleven.

In between all that, somehow Goku managed to wriggle his way into staying the night. Bulma, not interested in their antics or the sudden increase in groping between them, agreed and promptly disappeared. That left them alone with Trunks and Bra, starving teenagers who were again without the proper means for a meal. It only drove Goku to pester him again, this time for his "so called cooking", and it only excited the brats. Seeing their excitement made Goku even more curious, which ended with him in the kitchen cooking whatever came to mind.

He could still taste the alfredo on his tongue by the time exhaustion hit. The kids had wandered off to bed and they had done the same. It was only when he hit the pillow and closed his eyes did he remember that Goku was **here**.

He glared at the phone and willed it not to ring.

It didn't listen.

Before he could even think to subject himself to the ranting known as Chi-chi at one in the morning, Goku trudged into his room and ripped the phone from the cord. Unable to do much more than sit there, he expected Goku to go back to his room. Imagine his surprise when Goku climbed into **his** bed and used him for a pillow.

At that point, sleep was a given. This was too weird to stay awake through.

* * *

Warmth.

Comfortable warmth.

Comfortable warmth that was not soft and pliable...and didn't move away from him.

NOT his house.

The settled noises of a waking morning roused him from a peaceful sleep. The birds were singing, and the sun danced the waking dance of an early morning kissed with dew, but his attention was on the body settled deeply in his embrace. Apparently he was the pillow of the moment, gripped and snuggled into as the morning continued to play over the contours of their twined bodies. He didn't mind it.

His bladder on the other hand...

"Mmm...."

...could wait.

It was strange finding himself snuggled against a man. Not that it hadn't happened before, but not with someone he wanted to be near. Either way, it was much better than finding himself sprawled face first in the mattress with his wife rolling over to avoid him. He was firmer, a solid body pressed into his own, and somewhat sleepily tapping his tail against his thigh. He twined his own with his, content to lay that way until his bladder had another chance to appeal this.

"Damn it..."

"Bathroom?"

He nodded and untangled himself quickly, smiling at the sleepy form that smiled back. He vowed to quickly hop back in the bed...once certain things were tended to. That full bladder was only a precursor to certain things, and there wasn't any use in going back like that. Hopefully a quick shower would cool him off long enough to enjoy the comforts of sleep.

That, and soft nuzzles from the body waiting on him.

**_I could really get used to this...._**

Stepping into the cool hallway, he headed in the direction of the bathroom. However, his attentions were quickly drawn to the body that stopped approximately thirteen feet away from him. In the bright hallway against the morning rising, she stood in last night's clothing, purse in hand and hair strewn messily. He might have confused that for sleeping while working...if the heavy scent of sex wasn't settled upon her.

"Oh...so you stayed after all..."

"Of course. You had fun, Bulma?"

"...yeah. Um..."

He shook his head and didn't listen. As far as he was concerned, he'd seen nothing, and would do nothing.

Besides...things were really looking good now.

* * *

By the time he'd gotten done with the shower, Vegeta was up and headed for the kitchen. Spending the morning in bed blown away, he decided now was as good a time as any to gather those brochures he'd plucked the day before all this. He did that, and decided to get dressed while he was at it. It was probably a good thing that he forgot some of his clothes over here on occasion. He spied a pair of jogging pants that were obscene without a shirt...all the more reason to hop in them with the wife beater from yesterday.

"Goku-san!! Breakfast is...ooh...."

"Hmm?? It's ready??"

Bra nodded and scampered off with redder cheeks than Vegeta was noted to have. Maybe he shouldn't...

_**Nah.**_

Fifteen minutes later he found himself sitting at the table, brochures in hand and lain out. Vegeta was aside him, fighting the urge to look down. A repeat of what happened when he first came down was not an option. Getting caught blushing by his children was invitation to merciless teasing...or dead bodies from severe disbelief.

"Look! We could go here...or here! Both places have awesome food...and the sights from above are amazing!"

"Is that..."

"The Eiffel Tower in Paris. Hey, try not to kill the mimes, okay? They can't help their annoyance."

Breakfast consisted of a quickly made meal, in which he had broken open the good stuff. A plate of biscuits had come and gone, with his hand reaching out to snatch the last one before Trunks could get it. He turned his laughing gaze to another brochure, ignoring the scowling pout of his son. "So...where's this place?"

"Egypt. A lot of desert...but I know a place we could go. A nice little oasis...no suits required."

A piece of bacon was almost uneaten before hunger kicked in again. What did he mean by that?! "Uh-huh. Nudist."

"On the weekends."

".....you're not serious..."

"I could be lying...but I doubt it."

Bra decided enough was enough and quickly interjected herself by climbing into Goku's Lap. "Okay, what's with the brochures?! Are you going somewhere with my dad?? Can I come, too??"

"**We** and is he and I, are going on a vacation. YOU little lady....are stuck here."

"But--"

"No buts. Besides...don't you still have school?"

Her expected crestfallen face didn't last but a second. She grinned and bounced excitedly from his lap, into her father's next. "You're bringing me back something, right? Right??"

"Like I have a choice."

"You don't! But have lots of fun with Goku-san, okay?"

Goku's sure grin was enough to make him groan...and smile. He pressed his head against his daughter's and sighed. He was surrounded by optimists...cute optimists that liked to con him into things.

Trunks dropped his chopsticks and stared. Had they all gone mad!?

"Trunks?? Is something the matter??"

Bulma waltzed over to his frozen form in time to see him openly gape and gawk between her and his pointing finger. "He...D-dad, he...smiled!! He...SMILED!!" It was enough to have Goku and Vegeta laugh at him, Bra firmly nestled in her father's embrace and laughing with him. Trunks keeled over and remained head first against the table. "Oh...my god....the world is ending!"

"It's not ending...I mean, your father smiles."

"Not like that!"

Bulma blinked and neatly freaked out herself. His hand played effortlessly with the spikes upon his head, pulling at some comment he smirked against his cheek. Why Vegeta's hands were in Goku's hair was unknown, and would remain so when the shock of seeing her husband smile without malice made the world spin.

Were they....could they be...

_**No way...**_

"Let's go pack. You wanna help Bra?"

"Yeah!!"

Wait, what?! Pack?! "Wait a minute," Bulma exclaimed. "What do you mean pack?! Are you going somewhere?!"

Neatly waving the obvious brochures in front of them, he tossed them on the table and ate the other half of Vegeta's biscuit. "It's called a vacation...a LONG one. One that doesn't include anyone who is not Vegeta, or myself."

"How long are we going to be gone?" Vegeta asked. "And how much am I packing??"

"A while...and a lot. No, skip that. Pack several outfits. We'll shop in each place."

"Can you afford it?"

"Of course."

"How??" Bulma asked. "You don't have any money!"

Goku smirked and neatly removed himself, Vegeta, and Bra from their sights. "What you don't know, won't hurt you."

* * *

"I hope this isn't an extended sparring match, because we're not wishing you back if you kill each other!!" Bulma screamed from downstairs. She'd been at it for a little over an hour now, and it was enough to drive Bra into a different part of the house to get away from the noise. She'd done her job anyhow, plucking out the obvious choices for Vegeta's clothing and laying them out on the bed. Goku had quickly grabbed everything that was form fitting and tossed it back in the closet.

"I still don't understand why I can't wear these," Vegeta mused holding up a pair of leather pants. Goku plucked those as well and neatly tossed them BACK in the closet. "Oh come on!"

"I don't need women drooling over what they can't have," Goku muttered. "Besides...it's really distracting."

"Distracting...to who? You?"

"If I let you wear them--Oof!!"

"Will I drop the subject? Maybe..."

What is with people and tackling him to the bed?! This was not the time nor place for this, especially when he was wearing those damned shorts again! He'd found out that there was a sale and Vegeta had bought several pairs of them in different colors. Today's color of choice was of course, RED. Red that did nothing to hide anything. Not one thing.

"All right! You can wear the pants, and bring three pairs of these things," he grumbled. "But INSIDE."

"Not the pants."

"Okay, not the pants! But these things," he growled pulling unsuccessfully at the too tight material on his taut legs, "Stay inside!"

"...man...your hands are firm."

So was something else, but damn it all if he didn't push him off. "I like grabbing things." Vegeta didn't budge from his perch and went for the ride when he tried to pry him off. In the end, he wound up with a heap of saiyan prince in his lap with his legs fastened around his waist. He didn't dare move him anymore. One false move and his pants were going down. And he knew it! If those red pants weren't so freaking hot, he might have thrown him.

On the bed...

**_Stop it!_**

"How are we getting there, and how are we paying for all this?"

"Hmm? Oh. Stop worrying about it and enjoy a free ride. I'm paying."

"With what?"

"I'm a very rich man, Vegeta. A very rich man with a need to go home and get my things."

"Hah! Like she'll let you back in the house."

"Get off."

"No."

"Then be carried."

"Fine."

Somehow he managed to get himself off of the bed, and Vegeta wound up on his backside laughing softly into his neck. "So, is this my free ride?" he purred. "Where's the peanuts?"

"I don't have those nuts on me, but I have another set that are just as good...."

"Perv!"

"You love it. Did you want to fly?? In an airplane..."

"Those death traps?!"

"Hey...first class, ultimate service...no wasting energy trying to lug all this stuff. You really haven't taken to earth until now have you?"

"I didn't have a reason...to....until now."

Suddenly the weight of carrying him didn't seem so heavy anymore. It was mostly because of his slipping free and redistributing it at his side where once again their tails twined themselves. "You'd better take me everywhere."

Again, his hands just couldn't keep themselves from touching him. Somehow they snaked themselves around his shoulders and shoved him forward with a hurry only certain places could force. "I'll take you anywhere you want if you just change those pants!" Vegeta smirked and deftly avoided the issue, his hands, and changing his clothes. Goku was left to bite his lip and mumble something incoherently against the wall.

_**....Oh god...its going to be a looooong trip.**_

* * *

"What the hell is he doing here?!"

Wow, what a greeting. It wasn't anything less than he was expecting, even if he was hoping she wouldn't speak to him. She didn't, but she did lay into Goku steadily moving past her to wander into their room. He followed from a distance, intrigued and worried. It was a given that she was going to be livid by the time they came around, but there was no telling what she'd do. Sometimes things were thrown, and other times **sharp** things were thrown. The last time she'd gotten mad, the good knives had come out and moved themselves into the far wall.

Goku had blown up the table in response, but that was another story.

Goku snorted at the incredulous look his wife was giving him, muttering under his breath the whole while she griped. She didn't hear it as well as Vegeta could, and he had to wonder where that foul mouth had originated from. He also wondered where this was going, and if someone was going to get hurt. Maybe he should have brought the first aid kit....

"Damn it, do you hear me?!"

"I hear you, so stop fucking poking me in my side!! God, what the hell is with you?!"

"ME?! You're the one packing!! Where are you going?!"

"On a trip with Vegeta. You have a problem with that?!"

"What, so you can finally see who's better?! So you can kill yourselves a little more and come back expecting US to bandage you up?!"

Goku shut the designer suitcase he'd pulled from the closet and arched an impatient eyebrow at the woman. Vegeta flicked his gaze between him, the suitcase, and Chi-chi. Okay, that bag was expensive. WHEN and where he'd gotten it were a mystery. Secondly, it looked as if she didn't know about that bag...or about the dozens of suits hidden in the back of the closet. She was confused, and ready to let him have it because of her confusion. He idly wondered if the bag was designed for marital spats that ended with shredded belongings. Would it even survive that long?

"Why do you always think we're going to fight?!"

"Because you always do! Everyday you come home with a new hole in your shirt, some new bruise or cut, or something BROKEN!"

"It's called 'sparring', Chi-chi."

"Don't get smart with me! You never tell me anything, and I'm getting sick of being left in the dark!"

"So...why do you sit here and wait?" he asked just as idly as he traced the features of the bag. She threw him a death glare which was thoroughly ignored, knowing of his place within her mind. "Why do you torture yourself with wondering?"

"You stay out of this! This is all your fault anyway! You've been nothing but a bad influence from the start and now look at him!"

"Lay off of him!" Goku spat. "I'm tired of your constant judging! He's only lived the way he knew how, like any other person! If you knew anything about what it was like to live after it was all over...you'd be amazed at how silence can drive you silently to drink."

"But--"

"But nothing. If you can't let go of the past, how are you going to live now? He's an amazing person, Chi-chi...and if not for one's diversity, how can you learn anything? Sometimes, being happy isn't enough."

Vegeta sighed, recalling the admittances within the endless rain. So much had changed...more than he'd realized. He stood, walking away from the troubled couple as he quietly muttered, "At lease Bulma had the sense to cheat on me." His quiet words left them stunned for their own reasons. He left for another room, and didn't quite hear the gentle agreement of Chi-chi's stunned mouth.

"He's...right."

When wasn't he? As much as he wanted to run after him, at the moment he had a wife to talk to. Hopefully this wouldn't turn into another shouting match with no resolution.

* * *

"....what do you think you're doing?!"

"I think I'm getting comfortable. It's a long flight, and I'm not sitting with my feet down."

".....you can do that?"

"Well, yeah...I mean, I did rent out this section for us. Who the hell is going to say anything without losing their job?"

He had a valid point. He didn't know people could take private planes anywhere. Yet, one look at the room and one wouldn't think that this was the cabin of a plane. It was decorated to like an elaborate room taken from one of those hotels one hears about. White sofas, cream colored walls...mahogany furniture....and a mini fridge hidden somewhere in here. He only knew this because of the sandwich he'd eaten once they were safely off of the ground. The stewardess who was on hand did little to bother them, other than to offer them blankets or pillows to further their comfort.

At the moment, Goku's choice of comfort was to stretch himself out on the sofa, feet uncovered and jacket thrown somewhere on his initial chair. That suit he'd chosen to wear was quite an eye opener; nothing like that had ever graced his tastes before. He could be grateful that he wasn't wearing those jogging pants...or those shorts. Being pulled to sit against him, he was sure that would have been interesting.

"How did you hide all those things from her?" he asked.

"She only looked at the first part of the closet....and never behind those things she bought me."

"I never knew you dressed this well..."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"I know--"

"Besides THAT."

A snort was all the response he was getting. Goku rolled his eyes and shoved him lightly.

Ten years ago, shoving would have been the banter after a good fight....and even then it would have led to another. Such tension between two males whom didn't know the other was a given. It wasn't something to be remedied overnight, though in their case, that seemed to be what happened. Their forced union allowed them to see other sides of one another, including the flaws of their masks. Vegeta realized that day that Goku wasn't as dumb as he played. The sneaky bastard was smarter than given credit for, which usually worked in his favor. He was always a step ahead...and if he wasn't he was the luckiest person alive.

If he were to think back on it, getting this close to someone of Goku's class within their society would have been severely frowned upon. Then again, knowing how his own family was, they would have told the elders to shove it. He honestly didn't know why he'd let this time slip by him. All those years...all those missed opportunities.

All the teasing...

"What's the first stop?"

"Australia....you're not wearing those shorts are you?"

Vegeta's smug grin was enough of a triumph. Goku rolled his eyes and got settled, unwilling to move for anything less than the plane going down in flames.

Thursday proved to be promising.

* * *

Thursday


	5. Thursday: Things weren't the same

Thursday

* * *

Standard disclaimers

* * *

"Thursday...things weren't the same."

Time usually didn't matter. The day came and went. Time flew by faster than he would have liked and before he knew it, it was time to go. Normally that was the way things worked themselves out, but not today. Today time didn't want to move fast enough. He glimpsed at his watch and glared at the little handles quietly ticking themselves to the tune of half past noon. Five minutes ago he'd glared at it, willing that idiot whom had vanished to hurry up and come back. It wasn't working.

He sighed and gave up looking at the watch he was given back in Australia. A bit of sightseeing had lead them into Sydney and into one of the malls sitting about. He hadn't been particularly serious about shopping, but Goku had. Before he knew it, he was trying on a bit of everything. Half of what he tried on when back on the shelves, and those consisted of anything that even suggested he had a body worth ravishing. at least from what Goku had admitted. Everything else was bought, tagged, and brought with them to the next country of choice. On the plane, he'd surprised him with a watch he'd admired for a moment. He wasn't expecting it...or for Goku to be that observant.

Three cities prior to this moment, he might not have cared if Goku walked off to do something. Now...he did. And it was very disconcerting.

"Lost in thought love?"

The sudden movement of arms folding themselves around his waist made it harder to breathe. The blood rushing to his cheeks didn't help his disposition much. Before he might have pushed him away, scowling at his teasing laugh, but the silent thrum of his heart beating against his backside brought a sense of relief he didn't quite understand. His stomach flipped and turned over on its back when he gently nuzzled the back of his neck, barely kissing--yes KISSING--the back of his ear.

"What, no tossing across the city as promised?? I'm disappointed."

He turned, mildly noting that his hair had been pulled back today. In the few weeks they'd been gone, he'd learned that the maintained spikes were natural...and a precursor to a wild mane that snuck up on him like rain. He reached up and tugged on the mane tied back, effectively pulling him forward enough to place their foreheads together.

"Where did you go?"

His hands twitched slightly from where they rested, amusement flickering over something more blatant. Getting him this outfit was going to be the sure death of him. Who knew jeans could ride that low? "Went to find a restroom," he answered. "And...to buy you...this."

Once again the unknown origin of just how rich this man was hung in the form of a simple ring encrusted with several diamonds. It hung from an equally pricey necklace which warmed itself upon his neck. He could only gape at it. He had been sure not to mention anything about it! How did Goku know he was even looking at it?!

"How---"

"I'm observant about things I like."

"But---"

"No, it's not trying to buy you to get you to like me. Think of it as a just because."

He didn't respond. Basically because the firmer kiss left on his shoulder had him seeing stars and a haze that was Goku's sure smile. Just because. Did he even dare to ponder what it really meant?

Goku smiled within and without. He'd grown fond of surprising the smaller saiyan and often sought out ways to do it at least once a day. The look on his face when he took him shopping the first time was priceless...well worth the dent in his seemingly endless pockets. Living the humble life tended to make one forget many things, including the bank account he monitored in quarterly intervals. If Vegeta knew the numbers, he might have gaped for a new record of ten minutes. Hah! Krillin would have died on the spot if he knew.

Australia being the starting point of this journey, they'd spent two weeks there doing anything and everything there was to do. From there, they'd moved into Asia, starting with China and making their way through Russia, Germany, and finally Sweden. That little cold bath of a month was interesting indeed. Vegeta wasn't one who took to the cold like some. He'd gotten to spend many moments hugging the elder saiyan for more than a little warmth. But their trip took them into warmer, more romantic places that were famous for their food, festivals, and culture. Wandering into Italy, Rome was the first on the agenda. They'd be in Venice within the next few days, and from there a small surprise was waiting for them somewhere special.

He grinned a little more, wondering what Vegeta would say.

"Kakorrot??"

The point of this trip was to learn. He'd learned much in the time they'd been gone, and grew confident in grasping his hands to run for the nearest temple. Vegeta ran with him, mind on automatic to the point where he didn't quite notice when Goku turned about. He ran into him, face buried into his chest and arms lifted to rest upon the ones hugging the narrowest part of his waist. He looked up and stared into the cool onyx unable to move away from the light brush of their noses. It seemed they put their heads together now more often than anything else these days, which was a quiet relief and agitation on his heart.

"You know I love you, right?"

Whoever said unsung men weren't dangerous were lying. He buried his face against the crook of his neck, barely giving him the faintest of nods. His mouth hungered to say the same, to let him know that this wasn't some joke, but the words would not form in the speculation that this could have been one hell of a vivid dream. If it was, he hoped to never wake. He hoped to stay just like this, twined together under the bright light and warmth of a sun broad within a foreign sky; away from what he knew and grew used to with time.

Five years...two weeks....another day....it didn't matter to Goku. He'd wait forever if it meant a chance like this.

* * *

In a normal world, one in no respect the same as this one in any aspect, he could see himself staring at the stars. The night certain moved for such a thing; seamless and bright with the full moon overhead. Had he the nature of his adolescence, he may have been enjoying the night beneath his feet, laughing at the screams and chaos a large overbearing saiyan with nothing better to do could bring with a simple change. Such things were for his past to be amused about, his present self somewhat bored with the thought of his past. Back then, a laugh was a laugh.

Looking up at the stars was worth laughing at.

"What's so funny?"

He shook his head, laughter becoming a soft moan as those lips danced across the outline of his collarbone. "Romance..."

"It's not so bad." A light kiss on his shoulder, the gentle nip of teeth dancing their way down to his slightly heaving chest. Another light kiss kept him curious, wondering what those fingers would do, or think to do. Goku smiled within the darkness, resting his dark eyes on Vegeta lying beneath him. "Don't you like being wooed? Me...chasing after you?"

Oh, he liked it...liked it **a** **lot**. He couldn't say as much. Goku had this way of making words hard to connect in coherent sentences when those hands...**_oh..._**

He'd gotten a pretty heavy clue that day, when those shorts--the object of Goku's bane--had caught his eyes. His throwing them back in the closet was a big clue, as well as the insistence of leaving anything form fitting behind. If his actions didn't do the talking, his tail was a sure sign of his interest. It always flickered slightly when he approached him, and he swore that thing had Roshi's mind when he felt the furry menace trace a soft trail from his hip to the burning fingers of Goku's hand digging into his flesh. Those curious fingers squeezed, touched, traced, and marked a maddening trail from the inside of his trembling thighs to the warmth pooling in his gut when they splayed themselves above the obvious ache Goku relished with a smirk.

"Did I do that?" he asked, deep voice replacing the light one that meant to deceive and mask. His lips hovering millimeters above the taut nipples he'd squeezed to attention with only soft wisps of his breath, he shivered uncontrollably at the teasing lap of that tongue grinning to itself in delight. "You look cold...shall I warm you up?"

Whether or not he was to say yes or no, the sharp and sudden cry ripped from his throat was his body's way of telling him to shut up. He gasped and struggled to breath through the heat rising between his legs; legs splayed obscenely beneath the broad body taking its fill of the heat it generated with no more than a touch. His hands flew and held firm against the shoulders hovering over him, his only brace and ground from passing out. It had been a long time since anyone had touched him in such a manner, long enough for this to end too quick for his liking. He wriggled away from that touch, only to bite his lip against the next scream trying to fill the room.

If he could bottle that smell...he'd be high for fucking ever and not give a flying shit about the world and its weakness. Inhaling him like this, tasting him as he gasped against **his** touch--it almost brought him down hard on the bed. Rather, he steadied his hand, pressing himself gently but firmly against the writhing mass of flesh biting his lip in the efforts not to be heard. He kissed his lips; a gentle lick forcing them open for him to ravish, love, and groan into when his fingers gently slipped into that tight warmth...

"Kakorrot...."

The retort playing against his lips died when the world lit up. The sudden series of explosions shook the building and them, tossing them off of the mattress and onto the floor. He jerked his head upward and bristled, unable to keep his ki any lower than the default mode of his first form. The sudden presence of someone or something powerful filled their senses, and the skies lit up again with the insane laughter of whomever decided NOW would be a good time to tear things up. He wanted to thunk his head on the floor and scream "why?!", but settled for slumping down in disgust.

"Noooooo~~~" Vegeta practically whined and buried himself against the stiff chest of his almost lover. "Tell me it's not true!!"

"We're on vacation for crying the fuck out loud!!" Goku spat. "Who the hell?!"

He didn't have a chance to find out for himself. A familiar face honed in on them; an accident surely when the concern was for the hotel they were in. He happened to be checking out each room for civilians, and his face popped in and stayed much to their dismay. Vegeta shoved himself away from Goku, seating himself on the thrown bedding as their curious friend landed with a laugh of relief. Goku quickly forced down the urge to snatch Vegeta back and tried his best not to glare holes into his oblivious best friend and companion in tow...

"Craaaaap...."

"Nice to see you, too."

Goku snorted and hung his head. "Krillin, please tell me that you and Yamcha are going to kill whatever it is out there...."

Krillin shrugged and looked at Yamcha. Yamcha spat, more than annoyed at the recent events. "Gabe is going to kill me," he muttered.

"Gabe??"

"Loooong story," Krillin murmured. "Look, we could use the help....with it and the little things it brought with it. You mind?"

"Of course they mind!" Yamcha groused. "**I MIND**. I mean, who the hell decides to attack in the middle of the fucking night when you are THIS close to getting LAID?!"

"Yamcha!"

"WHAT?! He and I--"

Goku's interest was piqued at this point and he didn't hide it. "HE?!....you switched on me?!"

"Why do you think I favored baseball?"

He didn't want to know. Not now anyhow.

Vegeta's silent moving off of the bed to find his discarded clothing cued them to leave. His own firm wave made Yamcha leave, hoping to stall for a little more time. Krillin turned to go, but stalled conveniently at the thump that caught his ears. He moved away from the door and back out onto the balcony, curiosity getting the better of him for the second time tonight.

The first time had resulted in him finding out Yamcha's secret life. He shuddered and absently peeked back into the room out of sight.

BIG MISTAKE.

"You have no idea how much....I want to just....arg!"

Vegeta nodded against him, settling for a reminiscent feel of fingers trying to map him from the inside out. "Kakorrot...why can't--"

"If I did, I'd probably make it a habit."

A habit he couldn't live with. It was in his nature to aide as much as it was to curse those who trampled all over the silence they once had. It didn't deter him from pressing himself closer, legs settling on his waist as he was seated on the dresser. He squeezed, arms and legs trapping the larger saiyan in his embrace. Things always tended to get in the way of the best things, good or bad.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"....you love me? really?"

"I can't lie to you. You know that."

"Then don't die....and don't sacrifice. Don't leave me here again...not like before."

Like before? Krillin idly mulled over that under the complete shock of seeing Goku of all people trying to stick his tongue down Vegeta's throat for a good...three minutes? He couldn't quite tell. He was up and being yanked from his hiding spot, Yamcha the sure end of his collar that pulled him away from the fluttering curtains barely hiding what he should have smelt a long time ago. Well, if he had a nose for such things. Yamcha with a girl, or ANYONE with a girl he could sniff from a mile away. But this?? Goku and Vegeta?! TOGETHER?!

Dizzy. Oh, the world was spinning on an axis he wasn't comfortable with and decidedly shuddered violently at the thoughts planted in his head. Damned vivid imagination. Who knew what the hell was going on these days?

He knew one thing; Friday was going to be a hell of a day.

* * *

Friday


	6. Friday: You came back

Friday

* * *

Standard Disclaimers.

* * *

_"On Friday... you came back... "_

Lights; sirens; screams....it was all the same after a while. Unnecessary noise that scared people more than they had to be. He breathed, tightly at that, and blinked up into the red and blue swirling over his head. Black blocked the wailing lights and clouded his senses; a voice screamed from a muffled distance...

Suddenly the need to hear violently took over. Something about that voice...

"Don't die!!"

The volume killed itself again. He struggled to hear again, but that voice was muffled by the sounds of three, the wailing lights, and the deafening sound of silence as the world slipped away.

"...no....NOOOOO!!"

* * *

"Jeez...who died this time?"

"Some unlucky whelp caught in the crossfire. Dumb shmuck didn't move in time."

"Poor bastard...ah well. Next victim?"

It wasn't a wonder why people tended to hate doctors. After a while, the humor in losing someone didn't appeal to anyone. People became endless streams of faces, old, young, sick, dying....dead....but faceless and a little less important when the chances of life were slim to none. Those were left to die and others who'd been lucky enough to move quickly were tended to. Survival of the strongest if one ever did see, and a nice show of favoritism the longer he had to sit there. Of course children without a doubt were shown the favor if they hollered loud and long enough. Parents pushed them on the doctors already broken by the thousands they'd see come and go. Elderly folk who weren't dying of some illness sat patiently, silently toughing it out until they were called or noticed by a kind heart. He'd seen three so far, and the rest were too worn to really give a damn anymore.

If this was the world, why save what didn't live? Why even breath without the respect one owes to the world and those who came before? If one was tired, why didn't they just up and walk away?

Why didn't he just up and leave these humans to themselves?

"Oooh. NICE. Right between the eyes."

"Shit, yeah. Least he didn't suffer."

Two interns busily spending what little of a break they had indulging in a game brought him out of his temporary funk and flared to life the fire that had nearly died ten seconds ago.

"Oh no...Goku--"

Too late. He quickly grabbed hold of that device and smashed it between his clenched fists. The interns screamed like the humans they were; afraid, confused, and at a loss at what to do or say. He snorted in disgust and tossed the damaged thing back at their feet.

"HEY!!"

"You idiot!" Yamcha quickly pulled the more ballsy of the two back down into his seat lest more trouble erupt. "Do you want your ass kicked?!"

"But he--"

"You two idiots are busy playing a game where you shoot people in the head and you're complaining about that thing?! Are you fucking clueless!? People were hurt damn it!! Nobody wants to hear you talk about death so freaking casually when people are actually dying!! Morons!" He slapped them both in the back of the head for good measure and shoved them out of their seats. The attending doctor appeared then, thoroughly appalled and angry at what he'd just heard. Green eyes that could hold the love of the world in them flared violently and had those boys screaming inwardly. They were in for it when this was over.

"Gabe?"

So that was Gabe. Goku gave him the once over and blinked. He didn't figure Gabe would be the doctor type. Then again, he wasn't counting on Yamcha switching lanes like that....or date someone in this profession. Easy patch up benefits, yeah. Getting sick? Nearly impossible. But the guy was handsome in that beautifying sense. His dirty blonde head of hair seemed to flow like air when he threw himself around Yamcha. He was about the same height, maybe a little smaller in the body department, but built and strong from the way Yamcha let out a startled choke.

"Could you not squeeze so hard??"

He squeezed a little harder and didn't let him go. "Idiot. You scared me!"

Suddenly the good doctor didn't seem quite as strong as he had been.

"Did you find out anything?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah! He's...being taken into surgery."

"Surgery??!"

"Goku, don't freak out---"

How could he not freak out?! "Krillin--!!"

"Hey!! Look, I'm sure he'll be fine...he's pulled out of worse things than this."

Maybe...but he didn't have to like it anymore than he did before all this. He sat down, tuning out the explanation given, the sounds of chaos settling, and the sure sound of death hovering over them like the thick silence his mind fell into. Somehow he managed to close his eyes and forced himself to muster up a silent desperate prayer.

* * *

Why was it that silence weighed upon his ears more than the screaming chaos that swirled around him. There never seemed to be a middle balance. Either it was too quiet or it was too noisy.

He hated quiet more.

Like the sting of an unwanted pest, the steady drip of beeping brought him out of the quiet. He was grateful for the break, and sighed in relief when more came into focus. The steady beep brought him further from the darkness and silence he'd been subject to for a little too long, soon smell joining the ranks and pulling him sharply into a place he didn't want to be. That smell....the smell of sterile and antiseptic. Only one place could smell of death and cover it up with the scent of false hope.

".....craaaaaap."

"Hmm. Finally awake?"

Oh god. "....depends. Are you a dream?"

His fingers slipping into his own made him very aware that he wasn't quite dreaming. The blood rushing to his head made him think twice, but the gentle squeeze and sigh of relief flowing shakily from his lips confirmed it. He steadily opened his eyes, expecting the white, the bland, the emotionless glare of the lights, but not quite expecting him to wipe his eyes like he did.

_**Damn. **_

"They've got me on something good, don't they?"

He nodded, and he was thankful for that much. The steady itch that was healing under too many bandages was beginning to get to him. His partner didn't look too hot himself. He spied the gauze taped against his forehead and the bandages that wrapped themselves around his right bicep and torso. If he looked like that, he didn't even want to think about what he looked like at the moment. Or what he was going to feel like when they took him off of the good stuff.

"Okay..." he sighed. "Spill. What happened?"

"....I snapped his neck."

"Oh....wait, WHAT?! ARG!!"

Apparently the good stuff didn't cover sudden jerky movements. He fell back with a small cry, heaving to relieve the pain that had shot through his abdomen. "What the...Kakorrot...??"

"....you had surgery....you were bleeding internally."

"Oh my---"

"Don't worry. Anyone who talks will disappear...I promise you that much. Besides...they didn't quite get that far." He reached out and removed enough of the sheet to reveal the reason why he hurt so much. "That bullet tore right through you..." he murmured, idly tracing the bandages over the stitches. "Didn't think he'd pull a gun..."

"No one did. That idiot was trying to slice us in half!"

"....Do you want to go home?"

"Home?!" Was he out of his natural mind?! No he did not want to go home, not even if the sky threatened to smash him into the depths of hell. He let him know as much with a firmer grip of his own, yanking him until his head was against his and his free hand rested over his heart. "You are **not** taking me home," he hissed. "**YOU** are going to take me where you wanted."

"Vegeta..."

"This isn't the time to feel guilty about anything...besides, this could have been you."

"It should have been..."

At that point, nothing short of flicking him in the nose was going to get through. He did so, smiling softly at the soft instinctive snort that came with the nose scrunching. "Did you honestly think...I was going to let the one I love...get hurt again?"

"....You love me??"

He shook his head as much as he could and got a playful poke in his head for his nonsense. "Idiot."

Goku smiled to himself, pleased, and more than amused at the easy admittance. "You really are on the good stuff."

"Yeah....tell them not to take me off of it anytime soon."

"I'll try babe..." he whispered as his lover's eyes drifted shut. He was okay...and that was more than enough.

* * *

"You could have told me where we were!"

"Ow! Hey, I didn't think about it at the time....besides, you were out cold."

"For almost a week!! A WHOLE WEEK!!! Gone...and you WILL make it up to me!"

He nodded his head, rubbing the spot he'd been smacked against absently in the wake of his too aware lover. He had no one else to thank than his nervously laughing chum of a friend, Krillin. The small man had come into the room toting bags of freshly baked loaves of bread and sporting that gaudy get up tourist tended to wear in assumption of the culture. It was all a joke, he was sure, but his joke had gotten him smacked in the head for not revealing their location sooner.

He hadn't wanted to honestly. He had something in mind, though it could still work out in his favor.

Meanwhile, it wasn't about to keep him from smacking his 'best friend' upside the head. "Dumb ass...."

"What?! I didn't know he would be awake and aware!"

True enough. It still didn't matter. He made no effort to apologize and turned his attention to other matters. Like the food coming in via Yamcha and the attending nurse. Yamcha had a bag with their food in it, while the nurse on call had Vegeta's tray. It was a good thing they didn't have the whole laser eye thing. The way Vegeta was glaring at that thing, he was sure it would have been ashes by now.

"This is not food," he murmured disdainfully. The lid had been removed and unveiled the promise of a nice liquid about to hit the far side of the wall. Goku quickly laid a hand on the uninjured wrist of his lover, shaking his head no as he fought not to laugh. Krillin had no problem in that area. Yamcha smacked him upside his head.

"Damn, it's not the same with that hair there," he muttered. "I can't get that nice satisfying **smack**."

Krillin snorted and rubbed the sore spot forming. "It still hurts you jackass..."

"Good. Come on...Gabe's waiting."

He didn't have a chance in hell of saying no. Krillin was being dragged out of the room, the door clicking shut behind his mild protests of wanting to see the saiyan prince eat pauper's food. Vegeta glared at the door, then at Goku slipping the spoon into the broth. He wasn't seriously thinking he'd eat this?!

"Come on. It's not that bad."

"It's liquid..."

"With bits of meat and noodles and vegetables. It's called soup. Eat."

"This is not real food."

"This is all you'll be eating until the doctors say otherwise. Trust me, eating after surgery is a gamble...you either cramp up, or throw up."

The vivid betrayal of his mind quickly forced what little appetite he had away. He began to shove, but Goku was there to shove back, hand him the bowl and wait patiently for him to eat. He didn't have much in the way of choice. Opening his mouth to protest, it was in his mouth and down his throat with the spoon left in his mouth for him to hold. After a moment, he found it wasn't bad...but he still wasn't that hungry.

"Eat what you can babe. I want you better by next Saturday."

"What...happens next Saturday?"

"We keep going. I said I show you everything....and I am. When you're better."

"......you....mean that?"

"You practically demanded it...besides," he said grinning faintly, "I can't help but bow to your wishes. I love you."

Suddenly eating became the last subject on his mind. Careful to avoid the tray over his lap, he reached out and gently but firmly yanked Goku close enough to kiss him senseless. The object of his renewed affection practically melted into his seat, food forgotten as was the world and the opening door. At least until the string of curses flying from someone's mouth pulled them apart. The doctor in the doorway blushed horribly in embarrassment and practically shoved the attending nurse out. Vegeta didn't quite understand her issue, but Goku got it a little too well.

"I apologize for that," the doctor said sincerely. "Sometimes we don't see the other side of people until we least expect it."

Goku wasn't amused by it, or placated by the doctor's honesty. Though he was clearly a resident of the city, he was from a place that knew too well of the horrors prejudice could carry. Then there was the fact that she didn't know who he was. He sat up strait, catching the doctors immediate attention and Vegeta's sideways glance.

"I want her fired."

"Kakorrot!"

The doctor nodded. "She won't trouble you again."

Goku settled a little but let his eyes do the talking. No one was going to treat anyone, least of all the person he'd worked too hard for, like they didn't matter because of their choices. His tail only enforced his silent notions, cracking the wall with one blow. The doctor should have been scared "shitless", in Vegeta's opinion, but he simply shrugged and started leafing through the paperwork.

"Honestly Mister Son, I'm going to have to start charging you for those walls."

"Why don't you?"

"Because some other nut job will find a reason to break it...that and it's kind of cool to tell people you did it."

Vegeta watched as the tension finally left Goku and left a smiling saiyan on a mission. Goku took his hand into his own, and held it there on the bed where he sat bandaged, bruised, and somewhat beaten...but not forgotten. Vegeta relaxed himself and looked over to the doctor tiredly. He wasn't going to say anything he didn't know already.

"You can go home in a week."

Except that. "WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Vegeta. That bullet tore through you and did more damage than you think. Luckily nothing vital was hit, but you need to rest now. No strenuous activities of any sort for the next few weeks, no matter how much** this** one wants it."

Goku huffed dramatically but didn't deny the doctor his wishes. "...darn. Just when it was getting good."

"Take it easy! Those senzu beans you had helped. This could have ended badly...but it didn't. Be grateful for that much and let the man rest easy. Okay?"

"I get it already. Is there anything else?"

"Of course. Congrats! It's about time you got off your ass an did something about it!"

Goku smiled that sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his untamed head. Once again it was tied back in a spiked mess that ended in the middle of his shoulders. Once again Vegeta reached out and tugged at it and him, in no uncertain terms dismissing the doctor for however long he would be gone. The doctor smiled and left them as he had come in; kissing soundly under the quiet silence that life and death tended to bring. He would have hated to see what would have transpired had thing not panned out the way they did. He might not have seen anything at all.

"You weren't lying...."

"I thought we cleared that up in Rome!"

Vegeta smacked him in his chest. "Idiot."

"Hey! No strenuous activity! That includes hitting me!"

"Um...In case you haven't noticed. I'm in no condition to get out of bed."

"And for all the wrong reasons."

He hit him again this time, but lingered as their hands met again. All this excitement was wearing him out faster than he would have liked. Without warning his body sank into the semi-comfortable mattress, eyes drooping halfway as Goku leaned over. He kissed him again and left a lingering kiss upon his brow as he started to fade out.

"Go to sleep my prince...I'll be here when you wake again."

"You'd better....you promised...you'd take me everywhere."

Yeah, he had. And he planned on it too. He let his prince fall into his long needed slumber and sat back to watch the birds of Paris fly past the open window. Friday had come and gone, and now Saturday lay before them waiting for them to make that first step. Hopefully they would make it, even if that meant stepping over Krillin's coma stricken body.

* * *

Saturday


	7. Saturday: I wanted to kiss you

Saturday

* * *

Standard disclaimers

* * *

_"I wanted to... kiss you... on Saturday... "_

A few weeks is what the doctor ordered and what was done, in a little house within the outer skirts of _'Gay Pare'_! At least that's what Krillin liked to say. Often enough that when he'd done it the fifteenth time, Goku had threatened to tape his mouth shut and feed him to the mimes. He'd shut up then and settled for gaping at the actual size of the house. Little house didn't cut it. It was more along the lines of a mansion with the fitted comforts of a man of luxury. Goku lied, saying that a friend owed him a favor. Vegeta couldn't and wouldn't buy that for a second. Goku had winked at him, and told him not to tell his gaping friends. Yamcha was a little awed himself, although he was less vocal about it. Gabe, whom had tagged along at Yamcha's insistence was also amazed, and a little less likely to believe that tall tale as well. Goku could only shush him while Yamcha was enthralled with the kitchen dimensions, begging him not to say anything. Gabe agreed, but somehow couldn't quite believe that neither Yamcha or Krillin could place two and two together.

Either they knew, or they were very blind to that mask he wore.

Regardless of how relationships were and would be, the weeks were spent in solitude. Krillin eventually had to go back to his wife and child, and Yamcha and Gabe had to get back to Italy. It turned out that Yamcha was there competing in the international fights as a referee. Gabe had come with him to support him, and to take in the beauty of that nation. Not to mention all the benefits of a single bedroom with a single bed. Goku had seen them off with a wave and a promise to keep in touch, though he had no plans of doing so until they got back.

Whenever they got back.

"You're still not going to tell me, are you?"

He shook his head, taking his seat within the middle of first class. Those few weeks had left them time to talk more often than not, and gave them time to truly look at one another. To truly see and hear what the other had and was willing to offer. In that short time he found that there had been many bridges burned within the princes life, and it wouldn't be easy for anyone to simply be let in because he or she desired it. The fact that this chase had brought them to this point after seven years of dancing was amazing, and a hard truth that struck a cord within him every time he thought about it. He was...extremely lucky. There was no other way to say it. He'd managed to land that lucky punch few so often get a true chance to do, and now he was richer within and happier for it.

If he wasn't on a plane he would have leapt to the skies screaming for utter joy.

"I'm not telling you, because it's a surprise," he said before the "why" could form. Vegeta scowled at him, though it wasn't of malice. More like annoyance over the fact that he'd been subjected to guessing and eventually having to wait it out. Patience was not a strong point, especially when he was excited. "Don't be mad."

"You're driving me insane..."

".....you weren't already? Oh, this changes things. Must get off plane...."

Vegeta grabbed his wrist and tugged him back down. Goku smiled that smile and laughed as he was shoved gently upside his trimmed head of hair. The ponytail of spikes still resided on his backside, longer though trimmed and neater than what it was when they were in Rome. His own untamed mane had grown considerably, and Vegeta had resorted to tying the whole mess back and leaving it like so. They had spent the last week in Paris sightseeing as the "spiked ones", and had people of all sorts asking how the managed to do it. It wasn't something they could explain, so they would just say "Good hair!" and walk off laughing. Sight seeing had ended last night, upon the very top of the Eiffel Tower gazing upon the city that had built it and loved it. Within the dimly lit atmosphere of a sight no one could truly ever forget, Goku had said it once more and dared him to deny it.

He didn't deny it...but he couldn't quite act on it either. Things were still healing, including his sore limbs. That night was spent in a comfortable silence that somehow ended with him screaming in pleasure.

Cheeks staring to heat, Vegeta settled for resting his head on Goku's waiting shoulder. Their hands lay twined between the seats, the lighting low and the air comfortable. The silent hum of the airplane's engines was ignored as was all thought eventually. He was content to stay that way for the remainder of their trip, had that pesky stewardess not made herself known...**again**.

"Are you comfortable? Can I get you anything?"

Goku shook his head. She smiled at him. Vegeta snorted and got a light glare. Goku pretended not to notice and waved her off dismissively. "If you don't mind, I'll call you if I need you." He let out a loud and boring yawn worthy of the most spoiled of spoiled. "Kindly refrain from asking me or my lover for anything beforehand. We were fine five minutes ago and the five before that."

She visibly sulked but tried not to show it. Her voice said it all. ".....yes sir."

"Thank you. Excuse me, but you've interrupted us. Have a good day ma'am."

She was dismissed and left to pester the other indulging bourgeoisie. He sat back and got comfortable. Vegeta stared at him from where he rested.

"Are you sure you're not the prince?"

"Ha, no. She wants my money...and my ass. I'm not giving her anything."

"You'd better not!"

"Never. At least she's warmer than the first one."

The first one they'd bumped into almost immediately turned her nose up in disgust at them. Not because they were obviously a couple--or perhaps, later on--but because of their rugged appearance. They had opted not to wear the formal wear of those "worthy" of flying first class, dressed in jeans and normal t-shirts, although the one Vegeta wore was enough to make half the cabin drool. She'd neatly avoided them as she walked down the aisle to address the other patrons. When she did notice them, she smiled feebly and openly found someone else to dote on. This went on for several minutes, her scent passing them by each time and stinking the air of some awful and cheap perfume. It was enough to make one thirst for something to wash the taste out of one's mouth. The next time she strolled by, he calmly gestured her over.

The woman had enough gall to smile at him and politely said, "I'll be with you in a few moments, sir," and walked off without another word. A few moments passed, and she had managed to take several other orders and fill them. She had then walked to the front of the plane and sat down, breezily chatting it up with a steward tending to the other half of first class. First class never consisted of any more than twenty people, and there were only twelve on this flight. How out of those twelve that they had been the only ones without service was enough to make Goku's tail swivel in agitation. Not in the least bit pleased because he was in need of something to drink, and wanting a pillow for Vegeta so he'd be more comfortable, decided to calmly walk to the front and address the one person who would resolve this matter.

The Captain wasn't any more pleased than Goku was. He walked out flustered and silently outraged that one of their frequent flyers was being mistreated. He remained the picture of cool and collected however, when he grabbed the stewardess by her hand and soundly led her into coach. They wound up with their current stewardess, silently drooling over him and wondering the depth of their relationship. Vegeta had lain a silent possessive arm around his, and had not moved since.

"My arm is going to fall asleep."

"Deal with it. If I let go, she might soak you up like biscuits do gravy."

".....did you eat enough?"

"Not nearly...but I'd rather starve than upset my stomach."

If she wanted a good look at how deep this thing went between them, she and the other passengers got an eyeful as he kissed him soundly. He hated seeing him like this. He hated feeling like this. Either way, his uneasiness was lain to rest with a smile only he would ever have the privilege of seeing. Pain was never favorable, but it was worth moments like this one.

Oddly enough, that stewardess didn't bother them again.

* * *

The next day:

They'd arrived at their destination somewhere in the middle of the night. Too tired to really care where they had landed, he'd given up on guessing and let Goku lead them where they were staying. Somewhere in-between handing their bags off and getting into a hummer of sorts, he'd fallen strait to sleep and hadn't stirred until the next morning.

The morning weather had called for something comfortable and airy. Waking up within satin sheets beneath the wide span of a canopy, he'd rolled over to find his sore leg propped up on the softest of pillows. Not a bit of discomfort was to be found. It was as if someone had massaged all the soreness from his aching body, bottled it up, and threw it out into the ocean someplace. He felt unbelievably good for a change, so much so that when he took in his surroundings, he almost leapt out of the bed.

The appearance of Goku dressed in nothing more than a white tunic top made of thin cotton and pants that were loose and rode low, kept him pinned to the bed. In his hands was a tray; breakfast that consisted of some of the sweetest fruits he'd ever had the pleasure of tasting. He savored each cool delectable bite, almost reluctant to believe that this could be real. That Goku could be sitting at the edge of the bed, sharing the next bite with him and warming him from the inside out with nothing more than a soft smile. He'd closed his eyes at that point, and prayed that he hadn't smacked his head.

The reflective ripple of the clear blue waters caught his eye. He sat alone under the warmth of a midday sun, beneath the open tent that had been set up earlier that day. The light fabric kept him from being a victim of the sun's nature of getting too comfortable. Even so, he chose to wear a light pair of tanned colored pants and a white cropped tunic with sleeves down to his wrists. One foot harbored a sandal while the other remained propped up and sporting an ace bandage. It was an improvement from the cast, and less painful when the itching started. Sand swirled beneath him, moving with the quiet winds that stroked the palms decorating the outer rims of the wide body of water before him. The soft chatter of the birds kept the world from being too silent, as did the occasional break in the water when the fish grabbed their dinner from the surface. Lush plants inhabited the spaces between those several palms, sheltering the view of a vast amount of desert that kept anyone or them from leaving right away. Behind him was another reason for not leaving, and that reason owned this small spot of paradise.

The intoxicating scent of fresh wild flowers flooded his senses for a moment. With them came the scent of a well bathed man, covered in a sweet smelling oil that made him glisten in this heat. His hair was slightly damp from his bath, but his smile was anything but. He approached and placed the potted flower on the table aside him, alongside a plate of fresh slices of mango. The mango was forgotten for a moment as they locked gazes, unable to resist that pull of their lips meshing together once more.

"Still sweet."

Things like this only happened to honeymooners in some dream or within a well televised commercial. Even the best of people could only hope to find a piece of what they saw in movies, minus the hideous thing that ruined it all. Things like this didn't happen to him...but because of Goku, they did. They were. He couldn't keep himself from shaking his head. How did this all happen? And...would it end sooner than he was ready for?

".....are you okay?"

He nodded. He was fine but, "I'm still....trying to take it all in."

"Me too. Never thought I'd get this far....with you..."

His quiet admission had Vegeta spinning his head to look at Goku kneeling down aside him. He took his hands and gently kissed his knuckles, and then the back of them. Vegeta didn't know what this meant, or why he was doing this, but he waited and relaxed as Goku pressed his head into his arm.

"I feel....like I'm flying, when you're near..." he whispered. "Like the world doesn't matter...as long as you're with me."

"Kakorrot...."

"I also feel scared...like I'm going to do something or say something to end all this. Like I'll wake up...and then it'll be all over. I'll be back in my bed, wondering why such sweet dreams can be so cruel, and not allow me these few moments to really live...the way I want to."

It was a very strange feeling in his chest. One that he'd never fully felt as strongly as he had now. It only increased with those honest words, as if he was speaking what the depths of his mind tried to convey in its own manner. His head dropped against Goku's and he forced himself to breathe. It was much harder than it looked with his heart racing as it did, especially when he felt his lips move to his ear.

"She never allowed me to be scared..."

"......Chi-chi?"

"She was always there, always making sure I was taken care of. Always making sure I had food to eat, clothes to wear, and a bed. But love isn't just those things. It's being enraptured with everything about that person, whether they make you mad, or laugh until you can't stand anymore. The pain of fighting with one another should always lead to that anxiousness...that wish to make it right and see that smile again. To know that you are nothing without that person, and to realize that there will be no other like that person.

I don't know you...like I've wanted to. I know you as you've shown me...and I don't think I can love anyone as deep or as much as the person you've shown me through this time. I want to stay here...with you...just like this...for as long as I can. For as long as you'll let me..."

His deep voice poured honey down his spine and made it hard to move. Somehow he managed to move his head, only to press his forehead to the broad chest enveloping him with those arms. Somehow the winds were that much sweeter, and the sun that much warmer against them.

"Could...we go further than this...past this?" he asked softly. "Back home...and live like this?"

"I want to..."

"....I've never....had anything like this. Could you live with that, not knowing??"

"Of course I can. I'm always walking in the dark...but I think it'll be better If I took you with me."

"That's scary."

"That's love."

He laughed, not surprised to feel Goku laughing with him. That unfamiliar feeling spread and unveiled itself, brightening the longer he looked up at him. It wasn't love...it was being **in** love. For someone like him with his past and his ghosts to fall in love so thoroughly, so completely with the one he'd tried to kill a lifetime ago, it was a little unnerving, scary as hell, and a feeling he never wanted to let go of.

"You think you can handle someone like me?" he asked. "I'm not the most patient of people."

"Oh...I know we'll have our moments. All couples do."

"A couple? Ugh, you make us sound like something off of Days of our lives!"

"I'm a As the World Turns fan myself. Shit, we do sound like some cheesy love story. Can I take it back?"

"NO! You said it, now live with it."

"Aw...I guess I have to keep loving you then."

"....you'd better....because loving you is going to drive me insane."

"....you weren't already? Crap, got to find civilization..."

Goku was never one in his right mind, Vegeta decided. He tugged him back and for his efforts was swept out of his chair. The man had a pension for getting into all kinds for precarious situations, ones that always left him the victor in one manner or the other. While he had his share of defeats and his moments of utter despair, nothing within the long run of that picture called "Life" kept him from following his heart. It was perhaps the only reason they were like this; with Goku slowly headed for the water's edge and threatening to throw him in it if he kept laughing.

It turned out that they both fell into the water, and there wasn't any type of monster to ruin their luxurious moment. Just them...and whatever lie before them.

* * *

Sunday


	8. Sunday: We made love

**AN:**

_Um...in case you didn't read THURSDAY...Vegeta is...a hermaphrodite._

_*runs* I warned you!_

_Oh, things will get GRAPHIC HERE...so...yeah. Warning you again._

_SEX AHEAD._

_(Man i seem to write nothing but smut these days...)_

* * *

Sunday

* * *

Standard disclaimers

* * *

_**"Sunday we made love...now what are we gonna do?"**_

"Is that it?"

".....yep. I think so."

"Seriously...that's all?"

"Mmm hmm."

".....oh my god, that sucked!"

"Yeeeah. I think this is where we part ourselves from this and never speak of it again."

"You're right. Can't say it was fun."

"What now?"

"Mmm....let me think about it."

The crowd parted from the depths of the wrestling ring, perturbed and upset over the one round knock out delivered by the reigning champion. Most of them grumbled and more of them loudly protested the upset that left them with no money and nothing to tell for the amount that they had spent getting there. He, himself wasn't pleased about spending almost a thousand dollars per seat only to have that brawny champ knock out his competition in one round. His date held his head in his hands, more than annoyed. He could understand why. The man was in a different weight class all together! How could he have won?!

"I know what to do."

"What? Kakorrot--!"

The tie had come off alongside the jacket and he'd all but leapt into the ring. The grinning champ stopped his parading about in victory. He turned and spied Goku removing his shirt next, throwing it over the ropes to a waiting Vegeta. The audience that had parted to move up and out stopped. Thousands of heads turned back to spy the sudden action, intrigued when they heard the Champ guffaw at the stranger moving to fight him.

His manager, a sleazy piece of work with slicked back hair and a greasy soul to match, snorted. "Hey, you can't be serious kid, eh?!" Goku made no attempt to move. "Oh god...you are! Look kid, yous best go home to your wife and kids, eh? You got no business trying to take on Goro 'ere! Do yourself a favor and get lost."

"I paid to see some action...and I didn't see it."

"So wha? Yous gonna make your own action? Is that what you're tellin' me?!"

"Don't think I can take him?"

Goro and his manager laughed loudly at the implication. Vegeta kept a laugh to himself, coughing to keep himself from openly chuckling at the idiots smirking at Goku. Goro openly cracked his knuckles, more than ready to take out another piece of meat. He was at least seven inches taller than Goku, and had a good fifty or more pounds on him. To most, it looked as if the fool had taken the fool's challenge; the little guy going against the big guy for whatever righteous reason. They didn't know what they were getting into...

"A'ight....you got yourself a deal."

"Let's make it interesting," Goku said suddenly. "Make it a real deal."

The manager only smirked a little more. "What you got in mind?"

"If...I can take him out....in ONE punch...you give everyone here their money back."

"HAH! And when you loose?!"

"Well, I suppose everyone will have something to talk about...and I'll give you the equivalent of what everyone spent."

Dollar signs appeared in his eyes. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You got yourself a deal!"

Goku nodded and immediately blocked the cheap swing coming from that lummox. Fist pressed against his open palm, he grinned and proceeded to do as he had said.

Vegeta smiled as the overgrown mass of human fell with two of his teeth clattering against the noisy cheers. There was no contest when it came to Goku, even if Goku had failed to mention that little detail.

"GAH!! What are you!? Some kind of freak?!"

"No...just a guy who wants his money back."

* * *

"I can't believe you managed to squeeze that much out of him!"

Goku grinned again, letting the door shut behind them. The night hadn't been a total disaster like he had anticipated. He'd managed to get his money back, keep his "date" entertained, made other people happy, and on top of it all managed to expose the champ for the fake he was. That guy had cried like a baby, blubbering about his nose and whining about how much it **actually** hurt. Goku followed the urge to punch him in the arm lightly and fell out laughing when he all but screamed in horror. His manager had lunged in, pleading for him not to do anything else. He was even willing to pay double of what he'd promised.

"You didn't have to get me that cruiser..."

He'd used the extra money to by Vegeta a car he'd been admiring for quite some time now. Getting his hands on one was hard, but much easier when he managed to get back that money for a local car dealer. Sometimes good deeds were rewarded in the most unexpected of ways. Spoiling Vegeta was a plus.

Disregarding the massive span of the hotel suite and the space between he and a proper bed, he shed his jacket off on the nearest seat in time to spy Vegeta grabbing a towel. "I'm taking a shower," he called. "I think I've got that idiots tears on me!"

That, and being in their seats had rendered them vulnerable to the fancy smoke that was Cuban Cigars. One of the well known associates of the celebrity industry had been handing them out left and right. Somehow a majority of the audience had wound up in a local and well known club, where the music was louder than the crowd on the dance floor. Drinks were bought, consumed, and bought again, the cigars rounding out a night that made everyone's head dizzy. The younger crowd that had been in the place were notably outraged at the intrusion of their trendsetting spot. That is, until he and Vegeta had gotten onto the dance floor.

Drink in hand and music thrumming though the air and into their veins, they put those grinders in their place and gave them the true meaning of sex on the floor. He didn't think Vegeta had it in him to move like that, but then again, the point of this trip was to learn all he could about the smaller saiyan. He'd learned several things in the last hour, including how close he could come to losing it in his pants when his backside was pressed tightly against his front.

He didn't dare cross that moment when he'd turned to face him. The memory of his hands tracing a light fire down his chest made him groan silently into his closed fist. How could **anyone** be so god-damned sexy?! He was sure others wondered the same thing, and quickly put them in their insignificant places when numbers and hands went flying. Whatever was slipped into his pants was quickly burnt when that person walked away with their hands. If it were up to him, anyone touching him would have been walking out the club with broken mandibles. Gouging people's eyes out might have been pushing it...maybe.

"........aw hell."

Swiftly moving out of his seat, he headed for the bathroom with his tie fluttering to the floor behind him.

***************

He couldn't get out of those clothes fast enough. He threw them across the massive space that was the bathroom. They fell like lead, and he was ten times as heavy. Somehow he managed to turn the shower on, shuddering as he fought not to remember tonight in such vivid brilliant colors. The scent of smoke, alcohol, and sex was laced within his nose, and nothing short of a shower was going to rid him of it and what it had done to him. He couldn't get away from him fast enough, scared and unwilling to do what was natural to him at this given point. The last thing he wanted was to scare him off, but damn it if the big ox wasn't sexy as hell!

Stepping into and eventually residing under the warmth of the forced spray of hot water, he bit his lip and fought not to think about it. About the way those hands had glided over his waist, tracing his skin through his shirt and setting it on fire every time. How he would gently grab him by the loops of his pants, bringing him close enough to taste but never doing so. He could still feel the hot tease of his breath mingling against the hairs of his neck, inhaling his scent, marking him, tasting him with no more than a whisper. He turned his attention back on the water, squirming against the heat. It was almost as warm as he had been...just as fluid, and perhaps a little less restricting. He was free here, but...

".....ngh!"

His hand had a mind of its own tonight. For once he didn't object. He fell against the warm stone of the wall, breath gone and body struggling to recover from that first wave. Chest heaving for air he couldn't quite find, the water danced against his skin. The soft vibrations of heat spitefully twisted its grasp upon his erect nipples; the brown buds hard and aching for more than this tease of water. He arched into it, hoping to find some relief but only found himself gasping fitfully against his own touch. His cock throbbed, hard and wet against his slick skin; pointing at him accusingly as if it would change anything. His left hand was already on it, stroking the sensitive underside, fingers stopping at the very tip and squeezing lightly. His right hand objected, and pressed deeper into the warmth, making it impossible to stand. He willingly sank to the shower floor, legs spread obscenely for his hands to ravish and for someone to openly gawk at.

".....Have mercy..."

The soft retort had him opening his eyes to spy the glass shower door opening and shutting. That teasing warmth was replaced with hot scalding hands digging into his waist as he tilted his head against those thirsting lips. Warmth filled him and kept him sane a little longer, eyes closing against those same lips seeking to burn him from the inside out. His limp arms somehow made a home on his broad shoulders, and the false rain kept pelting against them as he was lain back carefully and shielded from it. Dueling tongues parted for little more than an intake of the steaming air, twining together in the warmth of his mouth and sealing the unsaid admissions as they lay writhing together on that hard and hot floor.

No one would believe him if he said that Vegeta had soft skin. Slick with the water falling from above, his lips feasted and his hands marveled at the softness. How anyone who lived like they did at times had soft skin escaped his knowing. His hands stopped and lingered upon a scar; one of many that had faded but left their mark upon this piece of art. The jagged edges of what could be assumed to be a knife wound lay itself over the very center of his heart. This perhaps was the oldest of them all, and the first of many. He gently placed his lips over it, feeling the sudden thunder of his heart against them. If there was a way, he'd make his heart beat like this for him forever. Just knowing he'd survived this long to grant him this moment--he didn't want to imagine life without him now. This scar was nothing more than a reminder of how easy it was, and would be to lose him. For that much, he'd hold him much tighter and cherish each moment with him...

"Kakorrot...."

....especially ones like these.

He pulled away for a moment to greedily take in what lie beneath him. It was almost too good to be true. His fingers traced that quivering trail of skin, stopping at the edge of a pool of clear fluid. Within those clear waters was the object of his silent desire; red and flared, and spastic he found when his fingers decided to explore a little more. He'd never seen anything jump like that, or heard the evidence so clearly when it slapped itself noisily against his taut stomach. His lips twisted into an all out smirk...and he sank with his hands to find himself face to face with a dark patch of fur.

Hands grasped at his unruly wet hair and stopped him for the briefest of seconds. "....please..."

Somehow, that made it all the more sweeter. He placed a gentle kiss on the inside of his thigh. "Don't worry...I'll be gentle..."

"Kakor-aaaaaahh!! NGH!!"

It was everything he remembered from that unexpected morning. It was pink, wet, and sweet, deep and quivering against his tongue as he laved at the opening flesh. He licked a trail from the depths of that flesh, over the hard nub in the center of it all, and slowly marked a hot trail from base to the leaking tip. He lapped it clean, amazed at how anything could jump like that from his touch alone. He marked another trail back down, soft suckling kisses tasting that hot flesh while his fingers gently but firmly spread that moist center. He placed a lasting kiss upon the base of his cock, smirking against him as his tongue flicked itself over his clit.

If his hands weren't glued to him, he might have bucked him off. Rather he was received and lifted, legs dangling over his shoulders and tongue driving itself madly into the center of his being. What little coherency he had was glad for that hidden pervert and years of perfecting this. That thing called thinking quickly shut itself off, his body doing all the driving and wailing into the steaming air when a finger gently rubbed against his hidden entrance. His tongue left the warmth of his body, a firm lick silently telling him it was far from over. He kissed those swollen wet lips once, and let him fall enough for his cock to meet his smirking lips.

The loud wails of unexpected and welcome pleasure shook the shower walls. He swallowed him to the hilt, constricting his throat and humming as his fingers lodged themselves deep between those pink folds beneath his tightening sack. Vegeta clawed at the floor, unable to do anything more than watch his vision spin out of control when something soft and firm rubbed the center of his convulsing pussy.

Warmth that wasn't the cooling water of the shower coated his fingers and he all but hummed in ecstasy as he suckled him dry. His tail turned off the shower, quickly coming back to twine with the barely conscious tail belonging to his lover breathing hard in his embrace. He let his semi-hard shaft slip from his lips, gently laving it clean while those fingers curled and slowly pulled themselves free. Vegeta groaned openly in protest, but had to bite his lip when Goku sucked each finger into his mouth.

If anything, the scent and taste of him made it that much harder to stand them up and take them towards the bed.

The bed was soft and comfortable; perfect for a good night's sleep if one wanted to sleep badly enough. They didn't want to. Goku gently placed Vegeta down on the satin sheets of crimson, mourning the loss of contact but a second. He quickly covered him with his body, soaking in the warmth of him as he stole his lips again.

"Can I have you again?" he whispered, "Can I taste you?"

Vegeta threw his neck back, groaning deeply as Goku once again slid his way down to his spreading legs. Once again those calloused hands gently parted him and held him open for that insatiable tongue lapping up the sweet honey that made his head buzz. Those running waters quickly flooded his mouth with their unique flavor, waking the addict within him with the silken feel against his lips. The soft cries from above only spurned him on. He was hard again in moments, writhing and thrashing as his tongue had its fill and distracted him long enough for Goku to flip them over and devour him from underneath.

"N-nooo....not that...!!"

"Then what?" he murmured. He licked him again loving the protest of his stalling as he slid upward and lay against the pillows. Vegeta stayed on his hands and knees above and over him, shivering when he was teased with the head of that unmated monster looking for a home. "You want this?"

Part of him wanted to scream "yes!" and get on with it, but the more vocal part of him could only helplessly moan as the head of his cock gently pressed and rubbed against his dripping moist flesh. It ran down his trembling legs, and more so when those juices mingled with his lovers, coating that cock he stroked lightly from time to time. Goku smirked again, holding Vegeta's hips in place to rub against the opening folds and coat his cock even more with that honey. That tail was gently rubbing a trail from his rosebud to the base of his dripping cock, stalling at the tip long enough to flick the end. Vegeta collapsed onto his chest, hips up in the air, legs splayed over his lover's waiting shaft, and wondering how his tail got Roshi's brain.

"Geta...."

He couldn't take it any longer. "You are such a perv," he muttered silently.

"Only for you...aw shit....SHIT!!"

He sank down on that massive pole, filled from the beginning and sliding down until they were pelvis to pelvis, sweat and fluids mingling to become unidentifiable and filling the room with their mixed scents. Something like a deep purr wrangled itself out of Goku, rising to steal Vegeta's lips and twine their fingers at between them. It was everything he'd dreamt of; everything he could have hoped for; and it was still more than his heart could take. If he were to die like this, he'd have no regrets other than leaving him too soon. He pulled away, breathing heavily against his neck and couldn't keep his true nature from flaring to the surface for that split second that nearly ended it too quickly.

"Ride me..."

Ever so slowly did he slide backward, and rocked his hips forward to join them again. Goku's legs folded beneath them, supporting Vegeta when their joined hands fell on his knees. The smaller saiyan rose and fell in rhythm, the slick sounds of flesh sliding against slick flesh squeezing his spine and making it harder to make this last. Goku's hips rolled forward on each return, driving him deeper with every thrust until his hands slipped loose and fell around his neck for support. He pressed himself forward again, breathing hard when somehow they landed with Vegeta arching into his touch and begging to be taken.

Hair stuck to their foreheads, bodies slick with each other's sweat, and muscles tense with concentration, they were the picture of unbridled ecstasy in its raw rampant form. Vegeta gasped and moaned loudly with each thrust of that fat monster burying itself, his hard throbbing cock bouncing in time to slap against his taut stomach. He didn't think anything could be like this, or would ever be this way. No one in his lifetime had brought him to the point of openly drooling, or sensuously lapped at his salivating lips before kissing them swollen. His legs coiled and widened with each invasion, welcoming him home trying his damnedest to keep him there. That slow pace had picked itself up and rocked the bed as well as him, staring up into those eyes gazing down upon him.

Goku licked his lips unconsciously, unable to help but watch his cock disappear each time it found its way home. He wanted to bury himself there forever, and leave the world like that. He accepted him so easily, so willingly, but that heat was unbearable and tighter than he'd imagined it to be. It stirred the fire looming in his belly, and it spread to his plunging shaft angling itself unconsciously. One choice thrust placed him at point zero, and nearly had Vegeta unseating him when he screamed.

"Ohhh! Baby..."

"Mmm..."

"Give it to me...please!!"

"YES....YESSS!!"

A sudden snap of his hips made the world spin on its head. Hands clung to those sweaty shoulders, squeezing for dear life as he cried out from the pressure building. His cock red and flared between them, the sudden press of their bodies rubbed him raw and had him seeing stars. There was only the numbing thrust of hips, and then an array of colors blurring his vision when everything clenched and released. He screamed in bliss, unseating his lover and coating him in the honey he desperately wanted to taste. Wave after wave sent him into sound convulsions, his throat nearly raw from his inability to keep quiet about it all. He collapsed on the bed, mildly aware of something warm coating his trembling pussy.

He'd been unseated, but not before filling him with half of his initial load. The rest remained dripping from that wet flesh still quivering from the recent abuse. Idle fingers rubbed gently at it, rubbing it into the sensitive hole still running a river. He'd never seen anything like that...or wanted anyone else to see it aside him. This was for his eyes only, and he felt sorry for the first sack of shit that decided to home in on what was his. He stopped his rubbing and settled for rubbing his sides, bringing his body down from that high and back into awareness. He still couldn't believe he'd placed him there...or had gotten that chance...

Vegeta didn't find it the least bit surprising to find Goku cheering loudly in the next moment. He laughed at him and waited until he was no longer dancing on the ceiling to beckon him back into his arms.

"Jeez, what is with you and the ceiling?" he murmured sleepily. "Can't you sleep like normal people?"

Goku could only grin in triumph. "You bring out the nut in me..."

"....and something else....you're hard again??!"

"You keep me hard...but I tend to stay that way for a while, honestly."

He was going to have to test that out one day. "Hmm."

They fell back on the bed, settled into each other's embrace. They could care less about the scent of sex sitting heavy in the air, the stickiness of their own skin, or the loud snickering coming from outside their door. Those bus boys were going to get it tomorrow, after they caught some much needed shut eye.

"Vegeta..."

"Yes?"

".......if I asked you to marry me, would you?"

Vegeta lifted his head off of his chest to look up at him. "You...you want to....marry me??"

He silently lifted their joined hands and smiled at the startled reaction he got. Somewhere in the midst of all this, he'd placed that ring on his finger and lain his heart on the line. He could see that he was sincere about this, which only made it that much scarier than it had been. Someone other than Bulma wanted him...and even she had stopped after a while. Yet, to go this far...and to lay it all out like this in silence, hoping but keeping one's calm...

He didn't quite know how Goku managed to be a saiyan of many faces, but there was one he'd yet to deny. He nodded, his own silent answer splitting his cheeks and bringing them back down on the bed.

He got to test out that theory after all, and had all of Monday to sleep it off. Goku remained at his side, sleeping through Monday with a grin on his face.

* * *

And thus ends the revised portion of this story.

I think they're still sleeping this one off...so I'm gonna go and wonder WHY stories like this one are so HARD to write but so _**easy**_ to read...

There will be sequel stories! Check back LATER!!


End file.
